NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage cans for soft drinks, beer, juices and the like, with pull off tabs on the upper lid thereof In particular, the invention is concerned with a sanitary lid wherein the individual drinking directly from the can does not spill the fluid due to the fact that the lid affects a seal with one""s upper lip. The invention discloses a lid design, which proposes a raised platform area adjacent the pull-tab area with sloping wall surfaces therebetween to affect a seal during drinking. The invention also eliminates residue on the lid and permits easy cleaning of the lid. An improved pull-tab makes opening easier.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.98
This invention is designed to provide a flat end sanitary beverage can lid which eliminates problems associated with can lids of the prior art. The prior art is rather voluminous but it is not believed that the specific invention disclosed herein is anticipated by any of the prior art patents.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,815 to Klein, discloses a conical end can with an opening tab at the cone apex, which is merely designed for nesting purposes. This patent discloses a rather complicated conical can end with a different type pull-tab. Klein is not concerned with applicant""s flat end can. Further, a critical problem with Klein""s conical can is the fact that the weight of stacked-up cases will be borne by the conical neck in warehousing and shipping. This requires a very thick and strong material, such as steel, for the conical neck. Also, the design introduces stress to the crimped seal between the neck and the can body whereas in the present invention the cans are stacked on the crimped rim which eliminates the necessity of extra strong lid material and permits the use of recyclable aluminum lids. In contrast to Klein, less space is required in shipping and storage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,003 and 5,119,955 to Granofsky disclose the use of a complimentary cover for a beverage can in order to permit sanitary drinking from a can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,270 to Main discloses a sanitary cover for a pop-top beverage container comprising an elastic membrane extending over the top and axially along a portion of the sidewall of the container.
In another type of container, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,895 to Pugh discloses a container lid with a tear closure and a straw. Another interesting but different proposal for a sanitary drinking can is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,778 to O""Neal, which provides an interiorally attached sanitary drinking spout within. the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,695 to Potts is also of interest but fails to disclose certain features of applicants"" design such as a raised platform having a substantially V-shaped configuration and a groove extending partially about the rim.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,059, 4,078,695, 4,407,425; 4,047,634; 3,300,081; 4,318,493; and, 5,415,313.
Applicants pending applications Ser. No. 09/070,056 and Ser. No. 09/009,381 both deal with designs to clean or avoid the deep groove about the rim edge, which accumulates debris. The solution proposed by applicants in the pending applications involved, inter alia, unique double rim designs. Also of interest is applicant""s issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,561.
The foregoing prior art patents disclose various can lids and means for providing a sanitary can opening for drinking directly from a container. To improve the can design and prevent spillage applicant proposes in this application, a can which forms a seal with one""s upper lip and a unique pull tab which is easier and more comfortable to use. The unique concepts proposed by applicants herein are nowhere shown or suggested in these particular references.
The present invention relates to beverage cans and in particular to a new and improved flat end sanitary drinking can, which creates a seal with one""s upper, lip during drinking.
The invention comprises a flat end beverage can lid including a flat pull tab area which extends to the periphery of the lid and a raised platform on both sides of the pull-tab area having a substantially V-shaped configuration. The pull-tab area is connected to the raised platform with outwardly sloping walls. The platform area is slightly higher than the depth of a circular peripheral groove, if one exists, and ranges upwardly to a height slightly higher than the rim. The lid may also include seal portions extending upwardly from the platform on both sides of the lower pull-tab area. The invention provides a seal with one""s upper lip against the walls of the upper platform to avoid spillage when drinking directly from the can.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved lid for a flat end beverage can wherein the lid platform is raised above the pull-tab area to form a seal during drinking.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved flat end beverage can lid wherein the pull tab area extends to the periphery of the can and includes upwardly extending walls joining the pull tab area with the raised platform area to form a seal to eliminate dripping during, drinking from the can.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved soda can lid which affects a seal during drinking and can be used either with or without a peripheral groove.
Yet, another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved beverage can lid to confine the liquid within the pouring spout area and allow the liquid to drain back into the can keeping the lid free of residual liquid.
Another object of this invention is to provide an easy access area on a new and improved can lid which is near the pouring spout area for easy cleaning of debris accumulated on the lid.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved flat end beverage can lid wherein the platform area is slightly higher than the groove depth and extends on both sides of the pull tab area to the periphery to create a seal during drinking.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved flat end beverage can having an xe2x80x9ceasy cleanxe2x80x9d feature wherein the peripheral groove is eliminated over all or part of the lid, a drain back feature wherein the pull tab area slopes towards the opening and a seal created with one""s upper lip and the raised platform to eliminate spillage during drinking.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved flat end beverage can lid to create a seal with an upper lip during drinking from the can wherein one""s upper lip is placed over the pull tab area and against the raised platform joining the platform to the pull tab area and walk to form a seal.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved flat end beverage cain lid wherein the unique pull-tab includes an arch handle and a special puncture tip for easier and more comfortable use by consumers.